


A future filled with hope

by Kyarorain



Series: Slash100 [7]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Kyousuke and Riki discuss their hopes for the new year.





	A future filled with hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #060: New Year

Kyousuke and Riki knelt side by side, hands pressed together and heads bowed in silent prayer before the shrine. Around them, others were coming and going. They eventually got up to leave as well. 

"Well then, here's to another year ahead of us. Let's hope that it's going to be a good one," said Kyousuke, glancing at Riki then back at the shrine. 

"Mmm." Riki nodded, smiling. "Hopefully there are only good things waiting for us."

"Yeah." Kyousuke took Riki's hand and the two of them set off down the steps. "So, did you wish for anything in particular?"

"Well, just the usual things. Wishing that we'll be together forever... really, that's all I want. For us to be together and happy." Riki exhaled. "I'm a pretty simple guy, huh?"

Kyousuke snorted in amusement. "Nothing wrong with that. I wished for the same thing." 

Riki glanced at Kyousuke. "If we keep wishing for it, then we'll always be together, won't we? No matter what, I'll never let anything interfere."

"That's the spirit." 

They reached the bottom of the steps and stopped. Riki turned around and wrapped his arms around Kyousuke's waist in a fierce hug. Kyousuke put an arm around him and placed a hand on Riki's head, stroking it. They stayed like that for a long moment before Riki pulled away a little, looking up at Kyousuke with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Happy new year, Kyousuke."

Kyousuke moved in, his lips pressing against Riki's and lingering in place while he savoured them. When he broke away, he looked into Riki's dazed eyes, hearing his loud exhale. 

"Happy new year, Riki."


End file.
